


Galaxies apart

by suave_silver



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suave_silver/pseuds/suave_silver
Summary: Aaravos is more than eager to reconnect with his distant lover.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Galaxies apart

**Author's Note:**

> Discord is a bad place with good smut and damn, I have fallen really hard for this pairing. Prompt idea was webcam sex and it turns out I'm a sucker for it - sorry it's so long winded. Turns out I'm very detail orientated when hyped up on caffeine. Also, for the purpose of this fic, Aaravos is a Galra hybrid. Also, also, I'm following @SaraJaye's idea that the Galra's have barbed/penile spines (good shout). They're practically big cats anyway. Let me know if you spot any errors or typo's, I'll get to them asap.

A loud, continuous beep broke the silence of the room and Aaravos awoke suddenly from his deep slumber. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he shifted around, sitting up groggily.

Kova stirred atop him, swishing his tail in irritation at the disturbance before jumping from his lap to the floor. Aaravos didn't pay the cat any more mind as he rearranged himself more comfortably on the lounger, stretching out the kinks in his arms and legs.

He looked at the telecom flashing on his bracer and seeing the priority alert and name on the in-coming call, a lazy smirk formed on his lips. He brushed away the hair that had fallen around his face and tangled in his horns, then sat up straighter. He quickly soothed out the creases in his flight suit and raised his arm to press accept.

He watched the screen flared to life in front of him, focusing on the other occupant of the call.

“My prince,” he purred, tone deep and raspy from sleep. Golden eyes roamed over Lotor and his smirk grew a little more as he took in the whole picture. 

He was sitting somewhere with little light, the glow of his own telecom highlighting his features and reflecting the blue of his eyes and loose hair. 

The thin, black shirt he wore dipped in a v below his neck and accentuated his collarbones and the sharp jut of his shoulders. As Lotor leaned towards the sound of his voice he followed the shadows playing on his exposed skin.

“How may I serve you?” he asked teasingly.

Lotor hummed, propping a hand under his chin and an elbow on the desk he sat at. He gave a fanged smile, noticing Aaravos attention on his neck and tilted his head _just so,_ allowing his long hair to sweep over his shoulder.

"Just checking in,” he crooned. He trailed his free hand up to brush his hair away, then let it rest on his chest. “I will admit, I have missed your company since I have been away from Command Central.”

“Have you?” Aaravos asked, golden orbs focused on the long, clawed fingers before looking up to meet dark, hooded eyes. “And here I thought you only missed your cat,” he teased, deadpan.

Lotor paused, taken off guard. After a moment he chuckled. 

“You caught me,” he laughed, eyes gleaming with his smile and Aaravos smiled fondly in turn. After a comfortable beat of silence, Lotor asked “How have you been?”

Aaravos watched the prince’s expression carefully then, ensuring that his own didn't change. There was no sense in brushing the truth off when he had been gone for so long, knowing that Lotor would want an honest answer from him. He could always see straight through his lies anyway.

“I have missed you,” he admitted, his deep voice thoughtful as he thought about all the time they had spent apart. He envisioned all the other Generals he had been cooped up with: planning, scheming and fighting as they executed orders to undermine Zarkon and his Witch. Without Lotor by his side, it had felt tedious, like it was never going to end.

He was pleased when his response did not diminish Lotor’s smile, though he was sure the monarch knew his thoughts. Instead, he surprisingly looked rather coy. 

“Shall I show you how much I have missed _you_ General Aaravos?” he whispered.

Aaravos grinned, easily slipping into the unspoken role he had been appointed, grateful to pick back up where they were originally heading. His voice was a gravely purr as he answered, “I would be honoured, my prince.”

Lotor leaned back in his chair, letting the hand that was resting on his chest trail down the black fabric of his shirt. He paused at the hem, before wrapping a fist in it and dragging it slowly up his torso. 

Soft skin and firm abs were revealed first, and then the shirt was pulled up even higher. Hard, dusky nipples slipped out from beneath the material and Lotor held it tight above them both, giving Aaravos an unrestricted view of his torso.

Lifting his other had, he encircled one of his nipples between his fingers and thumb, scraping it gently between his claws. Lotor groaned at the sharp touch, pushing his into it, the claws of his other hand biting into the fabric of his shirt.

“Would you like to see more?” Lotor whispered suggestively, eyes fluttering over the projected image. 

Aaravos found himself grinning, sitting straighter and sliding forwards on the lounger all in one. “Yes, my prince,” he answered, voice growing gravelly with his lust.

Lotor leaned forwards as well and there was a moment of shuffling before the link disconnected. After a second, it displayed another angle of the room, further away from Lotor - he had likely transferred the connection to another console. Aaravos mirrored the action, sending the live link to a larger screen across the room, offering Lotor a better view of himself in turn.

Now the monarch was standing, besides the desk instead of behind it and fully visable for the camera. A bed was set up in the background, glowing softly with warm lighting and atop it sat a shining, metal box.

He was still wearing the thin black shirt, now riding up under his armpits to offer a tantalizing view of his muscles chest. His flight suit sat unzipped and bunched around his waist, concealing the rest of him in black leather, clinging to his strong legs and hips. 

Teasingly, Lotor trailed his claws from his chest down to his waist, leaving thin, raised white lines where he had dragged them against his skin. He tugged at the suit around his hips before digging his fingers into the material there, dancing a little for the camera and letting it film how he rolled his hips as he pulled it down an inch.

A little laugh drew Aaravos’ eyes back to the prince’s face, where fangs peaked out from behind his lips tantalisingly and his eyes gleamed softly. 

“Do you want to see all of me?” Lotor asked, a little breathless and sounding so full of _need_ , just the way he knew Aaravos liked. He would listen to his voice like this over and over again if only he could. 

_'Well, if that's how he wants to play…'_

“Yes, my prince,” he echoed, deep and raspily. He caught the moment Lotor saw his own hands move, sliding from atop his knees to his inner thighs and then his groin. A pointed ear twitched as he followed the movement and Lotor’s fists subtly tightened in the fabric at his hips. “I would like to see _all_ of you," he continued.

Slowly, Lotor’s hands returned to his shirt. He crossed his arms and grabbed the edges of the material, then hiked it up and off, throwing it away aimlessly. After a moment, blue eyes returned to the screen and met his own whilst long, white strands of his hair settled around his shoulders.

Aaravos tilted his head to the side to watch him demurely, then pointedly flicked his eyes down to his crotch. Lotor chuckled at the expectant look, then carried on with his slow strip. 

He took a small step back from the camera as he slid his hands to the catches of his flight suit, undoing them expertly quick before pushing the dark leather _all the way down_ his long legs, to his ankles. After a little wiggle, he stepped out of the suit entirely, then kicked it away in the same direction as his shirt.

Aaravos admired all the exposed skin bared before him and watched with amusement as goosebumps raised all along his lovely lavender skin. Lotor looked tall and strong in the soft light as he trailed his eyes across every contour of his body, eventually reaching his centre. Lotor’s cock twitched against his thigh under the intensity of his gaze and Aavaros’ smile became almost tender. 

“As beautiful as ever, my prince,” he praised, dragging his eyes back up to Lotor's face. 

Staring into the burning blue, he caught the flash of surprise in the azure depths before he attempted to cover it with a sly smile and a sway of his hips. Still, Aaravos _felt_ the moment the power slid nto his hands; the moment Lotor let him to take control of the scene.

Slowly, his prince regained gained his composure - his alluring and tempting nature once more dominating his aura. His expression turned entirely indecent. “How do you want me, Sir?” he whispered.

Aaravos grinned, not withholding a pleased groan at the question. He finally allowed himself to undo the catches of his own flight suit and watched avidly as Lotor followed his actions. The buckles of his suit clicked as they popped open, exposing the rich purple of his thighs.

Slipping a hand into his suit, he wrapped a hand around his cock and wasn't surprised to feel just how hard he was, Lotor's little strip show and subservience having him more than eager for stimulation. He pushed aside the folds of his outfit and released his cock from its confines. Flushed with blood, it stood dark and tall, curving up from his abdomen proudly. 

Never taking his eyes off of Lotor, he caressed the full length tenderly, not suppressing the shiver it evoked. Gripping the base more firmly, he stroked it once, then simply held the pulsing organ tightly to show the other Galra _exactly_ what he had done to him.

He tilted his head as if in thought, then looked over Lotor's shoulder meaningfully. “I want you on the bed.”

Lotor didn’t jolt, but he barely repressed the fact he had been caught up inside his own head whilst watching Aaravos' little show. He glanced from the jutting cock on-screen to Aaravos’ face then back again, before smirking and gesturing to the camera with a crooked finger. 

The monitor obeyed the _come hither_ command after a second, then zoomed in on the other just as he turned in a swirl of long hair. Purposefully, he took a few steps back, swaying his hips all the while. When he finally reached the bed, the camera continued to follow him, focusing on the new position he sat in and adjusting the lighting.

' _Good_ ,' he thinks. _'It would be a shame to miss any of this_.'

As Lotor pulls his legs atop the mattress, Aaravos rakes his eyes along his relaxed form, hungrily and unashamed.

“And now, Sir?”

He admires the contours of Lotor’s body for a beay longer, before looking at the silver box laying innocently on the soft sheets besides him. “Show me what you’re hiding in that box,” he croons.

Lotor’s smile is almost feral as he sits up, visibly excited as he leans over to retrieve the innocuous box. He pulls it closer with a graceful tug, settling it astride his thighs and flipping the lid open. He turns the box around in his hands to reveal the contents to him, grinning all the while. “Which one should I use?” he all but purrs, voice quiet and deep with his excitement.

The box he holds aloft goes in and out of focus for a second before the camera zooms back, showing a close up version of Lotor and his box of phallic toys. Aaravos would laugh at the obscenity of it all if he weren't so aroused by the sight of it. Instead he chuckles, looking at the wanton display of toys before him, each more different from the last. 

Four lay aligned in the case, but one draws him in immediately: a dark plum in colour, long with ridges and spines wrapped around the base, smoothing out into thick veins that line all the way up to the tapered head.

It is the epitome of well breed Glara virility. 

Lotor knows which one holds his attention and drags his fingers along the case until he reaches the Galra-shaped toy, pointing at it with a slender finger and tapping just under its casing. "This one?"

Aaravos grins, nodding, squeezing and releasing his pulsing erection.

"Yes, my liege," he answers, when a thought occurs to him, making his grin all the wider. "But first, I’d see you prepared. If our species is good for one thing, it is our endowment. I would see you enjoying yourself.”

He knows that Lotor can see straight through his act of chivalry for what it is - wanting to see _more_ , to see him stretched and open on something that closely resembles his own cock - but he continues to play the part, building up the lust between them, humming quietly.

"As you command, General."

He watches as Lotor glides smoothly back up the bed, sheets rumpling in his wake as he deposits the metallic box by his hip.

He moves with a teasing intent; fingers brushing torturously slow down his chest, gliding slowly over his hard cock that laid heavily against his stomach. He releases a shuddering breath as he traces the shape of himself, feather light and teasing. His slides his other hand up then, caressing back over his chest, his nipples before letting it rest at his throat. His eyes sock with Aaravos’ through the screen after, silently asking if he likes what he sees.

Aaravos does and is not one to ignore a feast when it is laid before him. Seeing the answer he wanted in his eyes, Lotor lets his legs fall open in invitation, trailing a hand all the way back down to reach _beneath_ his aching cock.

Aaravos notices distractedly that Lotor's hand is gleaming with slick and wonders when he had managed to coat it in lubricant without him noticing. _Crafty little -_

"Like this?" Lotor breathes out huskily, dragging him back into the moment.

He watches him go slowly, only one finger at first, but whimpering through it all the same. It turns into a heedy moan as that long digit thrusts in and out of his body and Aaravos can’t help but palm his cock at the sight. He groans at the touch, but doesn’t do anymore than that. Not yet, anyway. 

This is the first time he has seen Lotor in weeks and he wants it to _last_.

"Yes. Just like that, my prince. Show me how much you've missed me."

The lube _squelches_ as violet digits relentlessly push in, one then suddenly two and he moans with the quick succession, rolling back onto the fingers inside him. Lotor pushes them in and out of his body, thrusting back onto them wantonly and undulating on the sheets, eager and excited.

His head rolls back and his spine arches into his own touch and Aaravos groans, taking a firmer hold on his aching sex as he beholds the vision before him.

Lotor scissors his fingers and cries a little, stretching the tight ring of muscle rhythmically. As he finds that special spot inside of himself, the spot that makes his voice rise an octave and cry out as he strokes it, he begins to abuse it without mercy. Every thrust of his fingers presses against it, again and again until hs is writhing, gripping the sheets with his spare hand and shuddering throughout it all.

Unexpectedly, he jerks up. He reaches just off screen, grabbing something just inside the case at his hip. He returns with a small bottle. He looks to the camera with a sultry smile and leans forward to offer a clear view as he pours more of the slick liquid over his fingers.

“Add another,” Aaravos tells him, watching as three lubed fingers return and _all_ slip inside, working hard whilst his thrusting makes the most obscene noises as he moves his fingers in and out of his body.

The heat of Aaravos' suit feels unbearable on his legs and he pulls his hands off his cock to yank the leather away, propping himself forwards so that he can shove it down to his knees. Relief is instantaneous.

He settles back onto the lounger and catches his bobbing erection in a tight fist, then begins to stroke himself in time with the thrusts of Lotor's fingers, no longer able to ignore the needs of his own body.

Lotor groans distantly on screen and Aaravos realises that he had watched him rip his own clothing apart. He had reached for the box at his hip and taken the Galran phallus out of it at some point too. He clenches it tightly against one thigh and it was near wet with the slick coating, a few shades of purple darker than his own skin and _dripping_.

He traces the pad of a fingertip along the penile spines of the toy and grins as the excess lube drips from it, to his fingers and down between them. He smears the rest along the skin of his leg, dragging the toy up tantalising slowly before slipping the head of it between his thighs.

"And now, Aaravos?" Lotor asks, trailing his fingers along the ridges of the shaft with a playful gleam to his eyes, sliding the head of the toy provocatively _in and out_ of the tight gap he had created between his legs, all for in suggestion of what was to come.

The General smirks, watching the lewd colour display of royal purple as it intermingles and creates a hot mess in the middle of Lotor's thighs, the head of the dildo disappearing from view in between the soft muscles. 

"Tell me how I may serve _you_ , Sir," Lotor begs, playing on his own words and Aaravos shudders at it. The prince takes note with a sultry smirk, his eyes darkening with lust. He gives a particularly harsh thrust of the phallus between his thighs and releases a little gasp. Aaravos bites his lips, arching his spine and fucking his own hand a little harder at the title.

Lotor opens himself invitingly to Aaravos then, eager despite his momentary silence. “Ahh, please Sir," he whispers, voice laden with a deep hunger. “I need you…”

Spurred back into the moment by the _need_ to see this fantasy complete, he finds his tongue. "Spread your legs for me, my Prince. Make room for me as if I were there, between them," he commands throatily. The sound Lotor makes in response is delicious; a wanton moan followed by a full body shudder as he hastily obeys, parting his thighs even further apart.

“Now lift your hips, just as you would to wrap your legs around my waist,” he croons, watching as Lotor follows his direction, raising his pelvis for the camera and curving his spine with the movement, showing his wet, pink bud, slick and open. Aaravos drags a thumb over the slit of his own cock at the sight, spreading the pre-come gathered there and twisting it down his length several times, preparing himself for his next order.

“Now take that pretty Galran cock inside yourself, like a good little Prince.”

He does so without hesitation, groaning in appreciation as he is finally _filled_. The tapered head of it slides in, the shapely veins gliding in one after another until he reaches the first ridge. It catches on his rim, eliciting a little mewl as he pushes the first set of spines inside. He doesn’t stop to recover though, only taking a trembling breath in before he slides the toy back and then slams the dildo forwards, bottoming it out in one go.

After it begins, Lotor does not quiet his cries and he does not stop. He sets a punishing pace for himself and Aaravos watches, enraptured as he drags the spines of the toy inside himself and rocks his hips back to meet the erratic thrusts of each ridge sliding into him. He raises his hips just a little higher so he can more easily slam down on the length embedded inside him.

“That’s it, your highness. Take it as you would mine,” he growls, thrusting in time with Lotor. 

He releases a desperate sob, rocking back against the toy inside him and with the way he shakes and clenches around the unyielding dildo, Aaravos can tell he's close. He is too, hissing as he watches Lotor tighten around the Galran cock inside him and rutting into his own tight fist. 

"Can you come like this, untouched and split open on that?" He murmurs, loving Lotor's reactions far too much to stop. "Fucked by a pure Galra cock?"

“Ahhh, please Sir… I want to…” Lotor sighs, twisting the phallus inside him with a groan, riding it erratically. He throws his head back against the pillows, gripping onto the dildo firmly in one hand and the sheets in the other, repeating "Sir," over and over again as if the title were a plea. 

Lotor slams his hips down with bruising force as he thrusts the cock into himself. He's unrelenting in his intent to ride the wave of pleasure as long as he can before he comes, angling himself until he repeatedly hits the spot inside himself that makes him _scream_.

Trembling, sobbing out Aaravos’ name and appointed title again and again, Lotor keeps his manic pace, whimpering as he takes the rhythm he’s set, before going entirely still, coming all over his stomach and the sheets beneath him. 

Freeing a sound from deep within his chest not too unlike a purr as Lotor finds his release, Aaravos pumps himself furiously. Just as the usually eloquent prince falls apart before him, losing all of his composure to his pleasure, he follows. His cock throbs a final time in his hand just as he goes rigid, his seed spurting thickly from the head and oozing out from him in healthy ropes. 

He slumps back on the sofa, breathing almost ragged as stars dance around his vision and everything goes numb for a blissful few seconds.

As the white haze fades from his eyes, he looks back to the screen to see his lover in a similar state. He beholds Lotor pulling the toy from his ass, smearing the mess of lube between his legs and he curses silently at witnessing it, feeling his own cock twitch in overstimulation as his cum slides down his fingers and splats loudly on the floor.

“I won’t lie… I have missed this,” Lotor chuckles, transferring the connection from the mobile camera back to the electronic cuff on his link. 

He teasingly shows the effect removing the dildo from himself a final time had caused and Aaravos can’t help but imagine that it was his cum and not lube dribbling from the lax princes body. He quivers at the thought of it, closing his eyes against the sight as his cock twitches again.

He hears a dull _thud_ as Lotor drops the slicked-up toy somewhere just out of sight of the handheld camera, falling back against the sheets in the same instance. He suddenly grimances though and rolls away to the side. “Wet spot,” he explains after a second. Lifting the damp sheets up, he attempts to wipe away the lube and cum staining himself with the corners of it before throwing it away.

Aaravos follows his example then: he grabs a tissue from the box sitting on the coffee table next to the lounger and cleans himself up quickly, next tucking his spent member back into his flight suit. As they’re both shuffling around in an attempt to get clean, they both simultaneously pause and frown at the sound of a loud ‘ _meow_ ’ coming over the speakers.

Aaravos looks down from the screen projection to see Kova sitting by his shins, tail swishing back and forth irritably. He meow’s again upon realising he has the Galra’s attention, then hops up onto his lap. The cat rubs against his calves, before meowing again, sparing him a little glare. 

Distantly, he realises he hasn’t fed him in hours, having fell asleep. No doubt that is where he had first slinked off to, having expected to be fed upon his waking.

“Really Kova?” he hears Lotor laugh quietly. He looks back up to the screen and can’t help but smile. He looks so content, warm, just seeing the both of them there as he lays back on the bed.

Aaravos strokes one of his pointed black ears with a sigh. “I suppose you want feeding?” 

Kova chirps as if in agreement, rubbing his head into the palm of his hand vigorously in response. Aaravos looks back to the live link and can see the barely concealed disappointment on Lotor’s face. He offers a little smile and a nod. “It’s alright. I’ve been away from the bridge too long anyway. I’m should return soon.”

They’re both quiet as they watch one another, Kova’s purring a peaceful buffer between them and the silence. Neither has the heart to cut off the connection. Neither knew how long it would be until they had the chance to speak to one another again. "I will be back at Command Central soon, Aaravos,” Lotor sighs. “Just a little longer." He swipes a cooling bead of sweat from his brow, then lets his hand fall slack besides his head, curling back against the pillows into a more comfortable position. A small smile overcomes his face as he does so, looking from Kova to his lovers put-out face. 

“Besides, when I return, I am sure I can make my period of absence up to you. We could even… recreate this little scene.”

Aaravos’ smile is instantaneous. “I will hold you to that, your Highness.”


End file.
